crepusculo a la mexicana
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy bien segura:  Primero, Eduardo es un chupacabras.  Segundo, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre… y a la otra parte se le truena la reversa.  Y tercero, está bien bueno el wey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, se que no he terminado mis otrs historias, pero esta es una prueba para ver si les gusta… si es así háganmelo saber con reviews y continuaré y si no les gusta igualmente y la historia será borrada.**

**La historia no me pertenece, esta historia estaba en el foro crepúsculo mexico, pero el foro fue borrado y la historia no fue vuelta a subir por lo que si les gusta yo la continuaré, los personajes se basan en los de Stephenie Meyer, pero los nombres cambian por completo, al igual que el contexto.**

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones!**

Íbamos en el Tsuru verde a la terminal donde tomaría el camión guajolotero rumbo Zacatlán, en el estado de Puebla. Habíamos vivido durante muchos años en el bello puerto de Veracruz, donde siempre hacía calor y todos los días después de la escuela podía correr por la playa mientras miraba cómo las gaviotas se asfixiaban al intentar tragar la basura que flotaba en el mar. Hacía harta calor, no sabía exactamente a cuántos grados estábamos, pero me dirigía al nublado pueblo de Zacatlán, una región donde casi nunca salía el sol, los habitantes se preguntaban si se debía a la contaminación o si de verdad se trataba de un problema climático. Mi madre huyó de aquel horrible lugar cuando yo solo tenía cuatro meses, cuando mi papá la cachó con el lechero haciendo sepa Dios que cosas (aún no he podido aclarar esa situación) y desde que recuerdo, tenía que volver a ese pueblo cada año por dos semanas para visitar a mi padre. Al principio era bien chido porque aún era ignorante, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad.  
Adoraba Veracruz, me encantaba quemarme los hombros hasta pelarme, me re encantaban los mariscos, y además, echarle un vistazo a los turistas.  
-Chave- me dijo mi jefa por enésima vez mientras me ayudaba a subir al camión – No tienes por qué hacerlo. No te hagas, que te quieres quedar.  
Mi jefa y yo nos parecíamos un montón, excepto porque digamos que ella tenía unos añitos de más. Me partía el alma verla con esa cara de perrito a medio morir, ella siempre había sido muy dependiente de mi a pesar de que debería ser al revés.  
-Mamá, yo también te voy a extrañar- asentí  
-Pero hija, es que no me entiendes. ¿Ahora quién va a pagar el gas? ¿Quién hará la comida? ¿Quién lavará mi ropa y la de Filiberto? ¿Quién sacará a pasear a Cudberto?  
Ya decía yo que no era tristeza por dejar a su única hija en manos de su padre. Mi madre, Renata, tenía una fondita donde por desgracia siempre iba a comer cada domingo y al otro día me daba chorrillo por los efectos secundarios de sus mariscos y tenía que salir de clases cada cinco minutos.  
Filiberto, su nuevo esposo, jugaba para los Tiburones Rojos, no era un buen jugador, de hecho era la botarga cuando lo dejaban en la banca.  
-¿Por qué crees que me quiero ir? Te voy a extrañar deveras ma, pero ya no soporto que me trates como tu chalana.  
-Te veré pronto, hija. Puedes regresarte cuando quieras, la cocina y Cudberto te estarán esperando.  
-No te preocupes por mi, jefa, te quiero un montón.  
Un chiclerito se le atravesó cuando me estaba subiendo al camión haciendo que tirara su bolsa de mandado y los mariscos cayeran al suelo.  
-¡Oye, tú pinche escuincle! ¡Haber si te fijas por donde carajos andas! ¡Mira nomás lo que hicistes! ¡Ya me regastes mis mariscos!  
Mientras discutía el camión comenzó la marcha, por más que le grité siguió en su pleito. Lo último que vi antes de que el camión doblara la esquina fue la imagen de mi madre arrebatándole con enjundia un pescado a un gato.  
El camino del Puerto a Zacatlán era muy largo por lo que me quedé jetona la mayor parte del tiempo, un par de veces una señora me dio codazos en las costillas para que dejara de babear sobre ella. Tuve que bajar en cada escala para vomitar, ¡cómo olía a sope el camión!  
Estaba lloviendo cuando llegamos a la estación, Carmelo me esperaba en el coche patrulla (un bocho azul con los faros de sirena arriba). Para las buenas gentes de Zacatlán mi padre era el jefe de policía Sánchez.  
Salió de su patrulla cuando me di de hocico contra la banqueta, queriendo salir primero del camión.

-Me alegro de verte, Chavelita- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo –Estás igualita a cuando eras chamaca ¿y como está Renata?  
-Chale Car..., ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas Chavelita, dime nomas Chabela o Chave, mi jefa está bien, y me da gusto verte también Car… papá  
No llevaba muchas cosas: mi mochila de la escuela llena de ropa y una bolsa de mercado, por lo que todo cupo perfectamente en el asiento de atrás del bochito. Entramos sin decir una palabra y al instante mi padre accionó el radio en una estación de cumbias tropicales, tamborileó el ritmo en el volante antes de encender el motor y conducir rumbo a la casa.  
- Tengo el vehículo perfecto para ti, Chabela.  
No me gustó nada el tono en el que pronunció la palabra "vehículo". Debió decir "coche", que era lo que yo deseaba, tenía ahorrados unos pesos de mis propinas en la fondita de mi madre y anhelaba un auto aunque fuera viejito para no tener que andar por Zacatlán trepada en la patrulla. Por un momento temí que me dijera que había comprado un carrito de hotdogs.  
-Te- compré una bicla - dijo temeroso -¡Está bien requete chula!  
-¿Es nueva? - interrogué sin querer escuchar la respuesta. Si debía desistir del auto al menos debía tratarse de una bicicleta nueva y de marca.  
-No del todo pero está re buena - respondió -¿Te acuerdas de Bernardo Negro, de La Poch?  
La Poch era un refugio para indigentes.  
-No.  
- El brother ese que venía a hacer pan con nosotros de vez en cuando. Ahora está en una silla de ruedas porque un día se cayó a una barranca por briago, pero se encuentra bien, por eso me vendió la bicicleta ya que él no puede conducirla y su hijo no la quería. Los autos están rete caros tú…  
Me sentí un poco mal al pensar que mi padre quería realmente regalarme lo que tanto anhelaba así que fingí poner cara de felicidad y le agradecí infinitamente el obsequio aún antes de verlo. No cruzamos muchas palabras en el camino en parte porque me dolía la boca del ranazo que me había dado contra la banqueta.  
Pese a todo el paisaje era bien chido aunque todo era muy verde: había plantas por todos lados además de que los habitantes estaban obsesionados un poco con ese color de pintura en sus fachadas. Reconocí varios lugares de antaño: la tiendita de Don Paco, el puesto de periódicos, la memelera junto al kiosco y la panadería de Jaime Aguaclara, amigo de mi padre.  
Finalmente llegamos a la casa. Se trataba de una vivienda pequeñita aunque no era INFONAVIT, tenía dos recámaras, un baño completo, sala-comedor y cocina. De lo único que me quejaba además del tamaño era que estaba relativamente lejos de la escuela, se encontraba a las orillas del pueblo, cerca del bosque.

Bajé del auto para encontrarme, en la puerta principal, una bicicleta con un moño rojo. De verdad que estaba padre, era roja como el moño y parecía nuevecita.  
- ¡Gracias, pa!- exclamé contenta -¡Está de lujo!  
-Me alegro que te guste. También te compré esto - extendió un paquete alargado hacia mí - Es un paraguas, para que no te andes mojando cuanto tengas que treparte en la bici.  
Reí por lo bajo agradeciendo también ese obsequio. Estacioné mi nuevo vehículo junto al auto de mi padre, tomé mis chivas y subí a mi habitación.  
El cuarto era exactamente como lo recordaba, había sido mi recámara desde el día en que nací, Carmelo únicamente había cambiado la cuna por un catre y el corral por un escritorio y una compu. Era una estancia muy pequeña pero acogedora, ubicada al lado oeste con la ventana hacia el patio principal desde donde se podía ver la ventana del baño del vecino. Las cortinas eran floridas y tenían varias mordidas de ratón mientras el tapiz se caía devorado por las polillas. Saqué mis triques y los acomodé en el ropero, lo bueno de mi padre era que no se quedaba dando vueltas como mayate a tu alrededor, me dejó sola para adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar mientras él bajaba a echarla… mejor dicho, a ver tele. Bueno, la verdad es que a mi padre no le importaba mucho, de por sí casi ni me pelaba y no me importó, ya esperaba yo un recibimiento como aquel. De todos modos lo que más me gustaba era estar solita, enfrascarme en mis pensamientos, hablar con mi amigo imaginario, escuchar música tropical, duranguense y merengue, y justo en ese momento ver la lluvia caer a través de la ventana sucia de mi habitación. Encendí el radio en una estación conocida intentando no pensar en lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente: tenía pánico de entrar a la escuela.  
La Escuela Preparatoria Francisco Villa se encontraba cerca del centro de la región, era un colegio particular con una matrícula muy reducida (no llegaban ni a los 300) donde todos los alumnos tenían toda la vida de conocerse y yo sería la chica nueva venida del puerto, de un sitio soleado, de la ciudad. Sentía gran temor al saberme la comidilla del pueblo. Quizá no me importara si fuera un poco parecida a las chicas de esta ciudad: bella, alta, delgada, escultural, fresa, sangrona, superficial y hueca; pero yo era todo lo contrario: bajita, delgaducha, extremadamente torpe y morenita (cosa que no podías evitar si vivías en el puerto), además de poseer un acento diferente al de los habitantes de Zacatlán. Los poblanos tendían a cantar cuando hablaban mientras nosotros solíamos cambiar o comernos algunas consonantes al hablar.  
Bajé a echarme un atole con tamales como cena antes de ponerme la pijama, meterme a la cama y dormir, lo cual conseguí después de haber chillado mucho al sentirme sola y extraña en ese inmundo pueblo olvidado por Dios.  
A la mañana siguiente, después de que el agua se acabara en la regadera y tuviera que bañarme a jicarazo, cepillé mi cabello, me vestí y bajé a desayunar Corn Flakes con mi padre. Era obvio que aún no se había sobrepuesto de la partida de mi madre hacía chorrocientos años: su delantal continuaba colgado en el perchero mientras la foto de su boda estaba pegada en la puerta del refri. Carmelo me dio el gasto de la semana y me indicó que pagara la luz en el OXXO antes de irse ruidosamente en su bochito azul. A pesar de ser muy temprano no me apetecía quedarme en la casa por lo que me puse la chamarra, tomé mi mochila con los útiles y me trepé a la bicicleta rumbo a la escuela de Zacatlán.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! Al parecer este capitulo es la prueba de fuego, en sus reviews me han dicho que les ha gustado la historia pero en unos cuantos han opinado que la historia es vulgar y que lo mejor sería que la borrara! Quise poner el segundo capítulo para ver su decisión definitiva! Por favor pongan reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La lluvia no era muy fuerte por lo que sólo me puse el sombrero de paja de mi papá, pero de todos modos abrí mi paraguas y me di cuenta que tenía un hoyo por el que se le colaba toda el agua. Pedalee sin prisa intentando pasar por los charcos, en una de esas mojé a una viejita, y en la otra un camión pasó empapándome todita. Como no tenía ni radio me la pasé cantando "La matraca", era la canción con la que ayer me había dormido. Aunque el colegio no estaba tan lejos como me imaginé, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de los carteles con cartulina fluorescente que se encontraban en cada esquina (obviamente Carmelo los había colocado) que rezaban: "Sigue la flecha". Y continué pedaleando. "Ya mero llegas". Y continué pedaleando. "Vas por buen camino". Y continué pedaleando. "¡No seas mensa, era en la calle anterior!". Y tuve que regresarme.  
Reconocí la escuela inmediatamente porque tenía letras re grandotas en amarillo y azul que indicaban claramente el nombre de la institución, junto a éstas estaba la gran corota de Pancho Villa. El portón era gris, una combinación rara de modernismo con falta de recursos, en cuanto a lo demás me parecía bastante bien aunque muy chiquita en comparación con mi escuela de Veracruz. Cuando entré, directo a la dirección en busca de mi horario, tenía agua hasta en los chones, pero como iba temprano de aquí a que sonó la campana indicando el inicio de las clases, ya me había secado.  
La dirección era una habitación muy pequeña repleta de plantas para variar artificiales, estaba dividida por un mostrador donde esperaba una mujer joven con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Te puedo ayudar chamaca?-interrogó mirándome con curiosidad.  
-Soy Isabel Sánchez.  
En sus ojos vi el reconocimiento, estaba segura que todos me esperaban, a la hija de la ex mujer del cornudo jefe de la policía.  
-¡Oh, por supuesto! Aquí mismo tengo tu horario y un plano de la escuela.  
Tomé los papeles que me había dado y salí pa'juera porque había olvidado amarrar la bicicleta. Cuando llegué donde ésta me di cuenta que ya le habían volado una llanta.  
-Cabrones! -grité molesta -¡Ni porque mi jefe es el jefe de la policía!  
Me senté en la banqueta (ya había dejado de llover) para analizar el plano de la escuela que consistía únicamente en una hoja carta. ¡Pa'qué daban plano si estaba bien chiquita!  
Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al 5 pa'las 8, me sentí feliz de ver que sólo pocos tenían coche, algunos bicicleta y otros moto, en el Colegio de San Idelfonso de la Divina Providencia del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús de Todos Los Santos (que era el nombre de mi escuela en Veracruz) muchos de los alumnos tenían coche y como se trataba de una escuela particular era muy común ver un Honda, un Ford, un Pontiac e incluso un BMW. En esta escuela, aunque también era particular, lo más llamativo era un Volvo que sobresalía de los demás, me dio coraje y fui a hacerle un rayón con una llave. Silbando entré a la escuela en busca de mi salón.

Los nervios me carcomían el alma, me daba pánico conocer a gente nueva y más cuando todos se me quedaban mirando; caminé con la vista fija en los cuadritos del piso hasta encontrar el aula de 2º B. Mi primera clase era Lectura y Redacción. Cuando entré todos me quedaron mirando como si tuviera monos en la cara, ahora que lo recordaba, no me había limpiado los bigotes del atole de la mañana, me pasé la manga de mi suéter roto con disimulo. Encontré a varios morenitos como yo, ¡ya no me sentía como bicho raro! El profesor era un señor más prieto que el mole y tenía un poblado bigote que terminaba en punta, ni siquiera me prestó mucha atención y me mandó hasta atrás. Todos me miraban sin disimulo pero me concentré en la lista de libros que el profesor me había dado a leer: Pedro Páramo, Aura, Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte, y Cien años de soledad. Había leído casi todos exceptuando el de García Márquez que aún no terminaba. Obras excepcionales de la literatura hispana. Me pregunté si mi jefa estaría dispuesta a mandarme los trabajos del curso anterior, había leído esos libros en mi antigua escuela y estaba dispuesta a hacer un poco de trampa en ésta.  
Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la clase se acercó a mi banca un chico tan flacucho que parecía anoréxico. Tenía el pelo negro, naríz aguileña y a primera vista era más morenito que yo.  
- Tú eres Isabel Sánchez, ¿verdad?  
Parecía demasiado amable aunque a leguas se veía que era bien ñoño.  
-Chabela - corregí. Los tipos que estaban alrededor se volvieron para mirarme con desprecio _ o Chave, como prefieras.  
-Voy por una asesoría con el profesor Jiménez, ¿tú?  
No me gustaba hablar con extraños pero la verdad a pesar de que la escuela era muy chiquita y tuviera un plano de ella me costaba trabajo ubicarme.  
-Tengo Historia de México…  
-¡Pus si quieres te muestro el camino! - ¡Ya decía yo que iba a ser una plasta para mí! - Soy Ernesto pero mis amigos me llaman Flema.  
Contuve la risa al encontrarle demasiado parecido con una. Tomé mi mochila y lo seguí, hombro con hombro al edificio contiguo. Estaba segura que varias miradas nos seguían por el pasillo.  
-Vienes de Veracruz, ¿verdad?  
-Mjú...  
-¿Es muy diferente?  
-¡Hace harta calor! ¡Pero es bien chido!  
Cruzamos el patio y en seguida nos encontramos frente a la puerta mi salón.  
-Espero que coincidamos en más clases. ¡Suerte!-exclamó haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras se alejaba. Me guiñó un ojo intentando parecer atractivo pero en lo único que yo me fijaba era en las lagañas que traía pegadas.  
La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes salvo que estornudé en la cara de un profesor y que me tropecé tres veces con mis propios tenis. Después de dos clases comencé a reconocer las caras de algunos compañeros, sobretodo a los que me parecían más feos aunque había uno que otro más o menos aceptable. ¿Por qué casi todos los de mis clases eran dientones? Reconocí a una tipa que se había sentado junto a mí en Lectura y Redacción y además en Matemáticas, me acompañó a la cafetería a la hora del recreo y sinceramente se lo agradecí un montón: seguía sin ubicarme. Era muy delgada y de un tono de piel envidiable, ni muy blanca ni muy bronceada, el timbre de su voz era horrendo por lo que rogaba a Dios que se callara, como no me acordaba de su nombre mejor me callé la boca y me limité a sonreír ante toda la sarta de estupideces que decía La cafetería era muy pequeña, los estudiantes se apretujaban frente a la barra gritando lo que querían mientras dos señoras gorditas y un hombre moreno se dividían a la mitad para poder atenderlos a todos. La chava que me acompañaba y yo pasamos 10 minutos intentando que nos atendieran, como no lo logramos tuve que dar codazo, patadas, y sin querer toquetear a uno que otro al intentar colarme hasta el frente. Finalmente lo logré y pedimos dos tortas de milanesa y unas Cocas. Volví a repartir patadas cuando salí de la multitud.  
Seguí a la chava hasta la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana más iluminada donde la esperaban sus amigas, me presentó con todas y sus nombres se me olvidaron al instante. ¡Era bien bestia para los nombres! El chico al que llamaban Flema me saludó desde el otro lado de la estancia.  
Di mordidas veloces a mi torta para evitar contestar sus preguntas limitándome a escuchar y sonreír. Ahí estaba yo, sentada en una mesa redonda rodeada de tipas desconocidas que se reían como tontas, cuando les eché el ojo por primera vez.

Se sentaban en lo oscurito, en el extremo contrario de donde yo estaba. Eran cinco. Tenían harta comida frente a ellos pero ninguno probaba bocado. No me miraban con curiosidad como el resto, de hecho ni me pelaban, creo que hacían de cuenta que yo era parte del decorado. Podía mirarlos y re mirarlos sin que ellos me pelaran pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención.  
Jamás había visto algo parecido. De los tres fulanos, uno era fuertote, tan musculoso que parecía artificial, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, largucho y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía pelos de elote (a leguas se veía que compraba su tinte de oferta en la Comer). El otro era algo enclenque, se veía más chavo que los otros, menos corpulento pero igual de buenote, y tenía el pelo castaño enmarañado como si hubiera tenido una pelea con el peine y hubiera triunfado.  
Las chicas sí me sacaban de onda. Una era alta alta, alta y la otra era chiquita, chiquita, chiquita. La más alta parecía chica Maxim o Play Boy (mi papá tenía muchas de esas revistas abajo del colchón), tenía un cuerpazo bárbaro, me sentí basura nomás de mirarla. Su pelo dorado se veía del mismo tono que el del chico largucho y al igual que a él, su cabello se negaban a ser rubio desde la raíz. A diferencia, la chava chaparrita tenía un aspecto como de chaneque mal alimentado. Su cabello corto estaba despeinado, seguramente también le había ganado la guerra al peine.  
Aún así todos se parecían un montón entre sí, eran blancos como la leche, los tipos más blancos que jamás había visto. Todos se veían deslumbrantes, no sólo tenían cuerpos envidiables, sus caras eran de ensueño, rostros que ni en las telenovelas había visto a pesar de darme cuenta que sus ojos eran oscuros y tenían unas ojerotas bárbaras, como si todos sufrieran de insomnio. Eran sus rostros, precisamente, lo que me atraía tanto de ellos (no era la memela que cada uno tenía enfrente). Tenían la cara de los mismísimos ángeles, como de tipos de revistas de moda bien retocados, eran de esa clase de rostros que no esperas ver, como pintados por un gran artista o muy bien maquillados. No podía decidir quién de todos era el más bello: si la chica Play Boy o el wey oxigenado. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Little Alice Cullen reportándose! Se que he tardado mucho, pero mi padre estaba en el hospital y mi laptop murió por 2 meses y ahí tengo toda mi información de mis fics, a esto súmenle que entré a mi carrera! Sii, ya estoy en la universidad, y soy muy feliz, pero absorbe todo mi tiempo, por eso es que este capítulo es tan corto.**

**Chicas, se que a muchas personas no les gusta este fic, pero decidí que seguiré con mi ideología del primer fic, si una de ustedes sigue la historia, yo seguiré escribiendo.**

**Espero recibir reviews, son lo que me llena de felicidad.**

Evitaban mirarse unos a otros y a cualquier cosa que no fuera el techo o el piso. Se removían ligeramente ansiosos en sus asientos como si algo les picara. La chica bajita se levantó, tomó su memela y sin haberle dado una mordida la echó al cesto de basura. Se alejó rápidamente con movimientos tan sutiles que parecía ratón en la cocina. Volví a mirar a los otros, continuaban sin pelarme.  
_ ¿Qué onda con esos weyes? _ pregunté a la chava que estaba a mi lado.  
Mientras ella se volvía para mirar a quiénes me refería, aunque estaba segura que por el ruidito lujurioso que emanó de su garganta sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, el chavo más chavo de esos chavos se volvió a mirarla, repentinamente, para después posar la vista en mí.  
Desvié la vista a menor velocidad de lo que él lo hizo, pero yo estaba roja de vergüenza. Él había reaccionado como si la tipa junto a mí hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él instintivamente hubiera alzado la vista. La chava junto a mí estaba igual de roja que yo, con la vista fija en el cabello que asomaba de su torta de milanesa.  
_ ¡Chale! _ exclamó con cara de asco _ ¿Me cambias tu lunch?  
_ ¡Ni maiz! _ no me iba a ver la cara de mensa _ Mejor te regalo el mío, al fin que ni tengo hambre.  
Sonrió tomando mi torta entre las manos dándole una mordida enorme. Moví los dedos con impaciencia.  
_ ¡Hey! _ exclamé _ ¿Qué pedo con los tipos de allá?  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! _ respondió. Bajó el tono de voz_ Son Eduardo y Emilio Chávez, y Rosalinda y Gaspar Hernández. La tipa que se acaba de ir es la Licha Chávez; todos viven con el doctor Carlos Chávez y su esposa Esmeralda.  
Voltee para mirar nuevamente al chavo buenísimo, que cortaba un cacho de su memela pero no la mordía sino que jugaba con el trozo entre los dedos, parecía que hablaba con los otros aunque casi no abría la boca (con los otros tipos, no con los otros trozos de memela).  
¿Eduardo, Emilio, Rosalinda, Gaspar y Alicia? ¡Qué nombres tan contrastantes entre sí! A excepción de los primeros dos los demás me parecían horribles. Quizá era una especie de tradición de Zacatlán: ponerle nombres gachos a los hijos. Entonces recordé el nombre de la chava que estaba a mi lado, la que mordía animosamente la torta de milanesa: Javiera, pero todos le decían Javy. Sí… una costumbre del lugar.  
_ Están buenííísimos…  
Esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlos.  
_ ¡Obvio! Pero están juntos los p~#ndejos _ murmuró con tristeza _ Me refiero a Emilio y Rosalinda, y a Gaspar y Licha. Viven juntos.  
Alzó las cejas velozmente dándome a entender todo lo que conllevaba que vivieran juntos. ¡Qué escándalo! ¡Santa Madre Teresa de Calcuta!

_ ¿Los Chávez? _ pregunté _ No parecen parientes.  
_ No, ni madres. Todos son adoptados, el doctor Chávez está muy chavo como para tener hijos tan grandes, ni aunque le hubiera echado "ganas" a temprana edad. Los Hernández son hermanos gemelos y al parecer tienen parentesco con la Sra. Chávez. ¡Quién sabe!  
Miré de reojo a los Chávez, continuaban sin probar bocado.  
_ ¿Siempre han vivido aquí?  
_ Naaa. Entraron para la Prepa, parece que vienen del norte, de Tijuana o de por ahí. 

**Espero pronto poder hacer el prox capi.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Nota: si alguien sigue mis otras historias, no se preocupen, sí pienso continuar, solo me tardaré un poco!**

**Besos.**


End file.
